


lawyers in love

by Blackbeyond



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Suits (TV)
Genre: Dean is Trevor in this AU, Fake Lawyer Eggsy Unwin, Hartwin Week, Lawyer Harry Hart, M/M, Photoset, Suits AU, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hartwin Week: Day Seven- AU</i>
</p>
<p>The Suits AU where Harry is Harvey Specter, the closer for one of London’s most successful law firms, Kingsman, and Eggsy is Mike Ross, a genius struggling to support his mum and sister while under his step-father’s influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lawyers in love

  


_If there’s one thing Harry hates, it’s untapped potential, and the boy sitting across the table from him had that in abundance._

_“Are ya gonna report me?” the youth asks, guilt and worry evident on his face. Harry thinks about the other candidates waiting outside his office, all dull, unimaginative, and eager to be his associate.  
_

_“No. I will not report you, however, there is a condition.”_ _The boy, Eggsy, frowns but makes no protest. “You come work for me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing this AU in full after I finish my business!AU (which I can focus on now that Hartwin Week is over!)
> 
> I am [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
